User talk:AuRon the champion
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Hello, Auron, It's nice to see you on the wiki. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 02:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Auron. I'd suggest you add a bit more content to the Auron page. If no content is added within a certain period of time (1 month), it will be nominated for deletion. Don't worry, though, it's plenty of time, and you'll be informed a week before its deletion just in case you forget. Welcome Welcome to our wiki! I'm one of the administrators here, so you can contact me my talk page if you need any help. If you don't mind, I've provided a short introduction to this site below, which you should read, as it contains a lot of helpful information on this wiki. *To learn how to use the wiki interface and make your own articles in case you don't already know, you should probably see the . *It's recommended that all users on this wiki read the policy pages (especially the manual and layout guide, which have tips on writing pages). *For more a detailed list of all the pages that are important to getting started, see the Portal. That's all for now. Again, contact one of the other administrators or myself if you have any questions. I hope you enjoy your time here. VarkanaxTalk 20:26,10/15/2011 Well hello there!! You lost sleep over me? Maybe i should've announced that I was leaving.....Well, I did, to the admin, hoping she would tell you guys... Well, enjoy your stay here, it's quite fun here!! ODST! 13:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey AuRonTC, I've looked over your Auron page so far, it looks good, but it looks like the image on the template isn't appearing there, do you need help putting it on the template, because I'd be glad to help. go to upload your image. then check out the tutorial here. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 19:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's fine. I'll remove the template now. Could you send me a link to KylerNuva's video about the process of reclaiming the video in America? ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 15:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bundle. Hopefully, most of my videos will be able to regain their lost audio! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 17:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't reply with irrelevant comments and contradictory statements. Your comment has been deleted. And Merry Christmas. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|''Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 08:58, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Animation I use ArcSoft PhotoImpression 6, specifically the paintbrush tool, usually at 50% transparency. I start with a bigger brush, add the darkest layer, then use smaller brushes and brighter colors progressively until I get to white. It should with with an airbrush tool. Click a bunch of times, though. Don't click-drag. It gets you that bright-in-the-middle-dim-on-the-edges sort of effect thing. RE: Sure. It'll be a non-canon appearance of course. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 20:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sadly, I do not, as drilling yet another hole in my floor will cause it to collapse, lol! I may get a wireless adapter if I ever decide to spend any money, but I'm quite the cheapskate. And I'd probably just use it for DLC for Mass Effect. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 00:20, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Dark Hunter Contest The contest has ended and the voting has begun. Check it out here. Good luck! March 3, 2012 19:31 PM Omni-tool Here's the design to the omni-tool. Remember to credit me for it's design! IMG_0498.JPG|The parts you'll need. IMG_0499.JPG|The finished product. You should be able to figure out how to put it together. IMG_0500.JPG|Mount on arm. Sorry it took a while. I'm lazy. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 02:05, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I'd appreciate that Weyland would not be used, as he has... great importance to my storyline. But you could use any number of employees of his company. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 15:00, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was just wondering if it was okay if I built Telsara and Impulsae and used their alternate selves in the Construct Multiverse. I may or may not have finished the mocs by now... lol. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 03:32, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I'm hoping to have them appear as a pair of young merchants operating within Tetra Nui, due to being exiled from wherever most of the Draconians based themselves (probably in the southern islands). And, I might make them slip into their "native tounge" during times of stress, just for some authenticity and fun. I'm also hoping to make an draconian named "Propheci", who'll be a very... interesting antagonist based off of the DB character his name comes from. He'll be a totally different genetic variation of Draconian, however. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 03:58, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Invited Here you go! [[User:PepsiCola99|'Me bad']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'at Grammar?]] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'''That's unpossible!]] 18:15, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Here you go XD [[User:PepsiCola99|'Me bad']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'at Grammar?']] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'That's unpossible!']] 17:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! 13:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Collaboration Effort? Well, I've been considering how closely related our storylines are (since a few of your stories take place in my universe, while only one of mine does), so I was considering making the Construct Multiverse a more collaborative effort. This way, our stories will not contradict each other too much. This would give you rights to edit the Construct Multiverse page, and also ones like Weyland Corporation and other Construct-related articles (with my consent, of course. I'd proofread them after edits). If you'd like to go through with this, I have a major plotline event that I need to discuss with you (I'd PM this over YouTube). Please respond as soon as possible. Thank you. ---Deus Vult! 01:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Drakkus' Tale notice Please don't make pages that don't have anything more than templates and "WIP" messages. Either update Drakkus' Tale or put the deletion template on the page so an admin can delete it. When you have enough time and have finished the story, make the page. Otherwise, don't fill CBW with pages with empty content. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 11:13, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Auron in BIONICLE: Rebellion Well it took a bit because of me being busy busy busy, but here it is! Auron as he appears in BIONICLE: Rebellion! Voice Audition Hi. Thanks for offering to voice a character in BIONICLE: Universe III. However, I am changing the voice auditions from War of the Worlds to its prequel, Hunt for the Makuta. Therefore, there will be no voice acting in War of the Worlds. Therefore, because of this transition, would you still like to have a role in the film? [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Alright - and by the way, do you have a YouTube or Wiki Metru Forums account (or one of the two)? [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Regardless whether a page is under construction or not, it is still a stub. Make the page with "User:AuRon the champion/" as the prefix and it's all yours for as long as you like. But as it's on the main space, it's a stub and must follow the rules even before it's finished. But don't worry, I've moved it here. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Rules for teh Toolz http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_Tools Basically replace everything named DEmon, or demonic with Angel or Angelic when it comes to AngeTools nd make everything negative a positive. I do have to admit I'm kind of dissapointed you didn't ask me for permission at all about using this piece of fiction of mine, but oh well... Reaper of Souls 19:56, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Keelara - AuRon Greetings, AuRon. Thanks very much for your nice Keelara MOC Contest entry. I am unable to accept it at the moment, however, because although storing the MOC images on a non-CBW site is perfectly acceptable, I will need to have at least one MOC image uploaded to CBW for use on the official contest page. Once you do this, I can go ahead and complete the entering process. Thank you, [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 22:59, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Yo bro. Vandalism ain't cool. If you mess with my profile, I'll report you to the mods, and have you banned from the site. We good? We good. -AtC Sure! I'd be happy to answer any questions you may have. — [[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 21:22, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Either PM me on the Eternal Games (my username is BionicleKid) forum or on minecraftforum.net (my username is peach1498). Message me here when you've PMed me, because I don't use either of them very much. — [[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner'']] (Blog) 23:00, October 21, 2013 (UTC) The Chant Continue the chant: Talk:Carniverse! Zombiejiger (talk) 22:58, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but I really want to hear what happens! Zombiejiger (talk) 19:23, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Pronouncing "Nzavokh" While I like to make names look cool, many of them end up being hard (or nearly impossible) to pronounce. Any ideas on how to pronounce Nzavokh's name? PS: Sorry about forgetting to leave a sig. XD My bad.Ahpolki Inika (talk) 21:37, November 16, 2013 (UTC)Ahpolki Inika Deleting Pages Do you seriously have nothing else to do with your time than to add stupid ugly boxes to my pages, threatening it with possible deletion? I wouldn't mind if the page in question (Shadow Vorkrei) was truly shocking. I have added all correct headings, and the navigation box appears as it should on the left hand side of the page. My language is fine, I am an A-Level English Language student. If you don't like its content for no other valid or worthwhile reasons then leave and don't read it, but certainly don't edit it so I have pointless boxes trying to get my page deleted or what have you. I don't do it to your pages, I have no problem with it, obviously you are so pedantic you feel the need to prowl CBW and try take down perfectly decent, entertaining articles. Good day. DaBIONICLEFan (talk) 18:48, November 19, 2013 (UTC)DaBIONICLEFanDaBIONICLEFan (talk) 18:48, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello, AuRon. I'm the writer of a page titled "Nalu (NGW)". I received a notice that you made some kind of revision to it, if I read it correctly. That was when I first learned that my page was a candidate for deletion. I hadn't visited my Custom Bionicle account in some time because I was busy with my courses along with a few other things, so that was an understandably unpleasant surprise. Did you put up my article as a candidate for deletion? If so, why? I'll admit there are still a few blanks to be filled in, but I thought the biography was more or less complete enough to satisfy the Wiki's requirements. I haven't had a complaint about any of my articles in over a year, after all. In any case, I would most appreciate your reply and an explanation as to why you made your revision. Thank you for your time. Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 17:09, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Deleting Pages Thanks for your concern, but it looks like someone has already gone and deleted my page anyway, an administrator as it turns out. Some of my other pages have been tampered with as well, argh, this site is really going to the dogs. DaBIONICLEFan (talk) 14:38, November 27, 2013 (UTC)DaBIONICLEFanDaBIONICLEFan (talk) 14:38, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Regarding website changes, category pages Hello, AuRon. Nynrah G. here. I hope you're doing well. I was going through my articles when I noticed that the category link User:Nynrah Ghostwriter led to a mostly blank page. All the links to my created articles seem to have vanished. As far as I can tell, the articles themselves are still there and accessible, but they've been erased somehow from the category page corresponding to me. This also seems to apply to other category pages, though I haven't had the chance to check every single one. Was this some accidental purge? The category links are still at the bottom of the article, so I don't understand why the article links wouldn't appear in the category pages. I'll have to look more into this matter later, but for now I remain puzzled. Thank you for your time and take care. Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 17:01, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Regarding website changes, category pages Hi, AuRon! How are you this holiday season? I've been a bit busy with school and whatnot, so it's been a while since I last visited this website. Regarding my last question about category pages, I didn't really get what you meant when I should change the view settings. I couldn't see the buttons you were referring to. Could you please explain it a little further? Well, that's all for today. Thank you for your time and take care! ^_0 Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 08:29, December 22, 2013 (UTC)